starwarsfanonemportuguesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:DarthRazorBrum
Olá, bem vindo(a) a ! Obrigada por sua edição em Arquivo:Eu e lary.jpg. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Ra98 (disc) 19:32, dezembro 16, 2012 Recomendação Olá DarthRazorBrum! Como vai? Sou Ra98, o fundador da wiki. Bem, o motivo de um ter deixado esta mensagem aqui é lhe recomendar uma página de ajuda para vc editar corretamente aqui na wiki, você pode ver aqui. Se quiser aprender um pouco mais, veja aqui. Eu percebi que vc criou uns artigos considerados Canon aqui na wiki, quando isso acontecer, vc deve colocar a predefinição "Canônico" acima da estrutura do artigo. E mais outra, os artigos Canon que foram criados nessa wiki mas que foram retiradas da Star Wars Wiki em Português devem ter em seu final a predefinição "Star Wars Wiki". Aqui, nós não usamos a predefinição Interlang, como você estava adicionando. Portanto, não a adicione mais nos artigos. Os artigos da Star Wars Wiki em Português possuem imagens, e quando vc copia o texto de lá e cria o artigo aqui, as imagens ficam, mas não são carregadas. Dê uma olhada em um dos artigos que vc criou. Viu? As imagens não estão carregadas. Por isso, quando vc for criar um artigo tirando o texto da nossa wiki vizinha, lembre-se de salvar as imagens em seu computador e carregar ao artigo. E mais outra coisa, no artigo Miraluka, vc colocou uma imagem de seu personagem no artigo. Isso não pode ocorrer, os artigos que são Canon não podem ter informações Fanon, como vc adicionou. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 21h11min de 16 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Observações Ok, continue editando. Quando vc for deixar uma mensagem para mim ou para qualquer utilizador, vc vai na página de discussão do usuário, e clica em "deixar uma mensagem", não precisa criar uma página como vc fez ;) Ah, e não se esqueça: Não deixe de colocar o título da mensagem e nem a sua assinatura. Pq não entra no chat, assim fica melhor de conversarmos sobre a wiki e como vc pode editar melhor ;) Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 21h33min de 16 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Outras observações Olá DarthRazorBrum! Bem, eu vou navegando na Internet e pesquisando imagens, e, sempre acabo encontrando imagens legais que posso adicionar. Se quiser, vc pode fazer o mesmo ;) Agora, vamos para as observações: Sempre q vc cria um artigo, vejo que vc não adiciona as categorias. As categorias devem existir sempre num artigo. Se quiser, olhe aqui. Esse artigo tem categorias, e em seus artigos também devem ter. E mais uma coisa, não esqueça de colocar o título quando vc for mandar uma mensagem para mim, ou para outro utilizador. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 23h36min de 16 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Lista Olá Razor! Como vai? Só vim lhe avisar que te coloquei na nossa lista de contribuidores da wiki. Se quiser, entre no chat eu lhe esclarecer algumas coisas da wiki ;) Ra98(discussão) 19h10min de 17 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Como deixar uma mensagem Olá Razor! Como vai? Estou aqui para lhe ensinar como deixar uma mensagem para mim, sem ter que criar uma página para isso, como você já fez duas vezes, hehe. Olhe, vc faz dessa forma: Você vai em minha página de discussão e aperta em "deixar mensagem". Quando isso acontecer, vc clique no nome "Fonte" e coloca o título do assunto que vc quer falar comigo. Escreve o texto, e no final da mensagem, vc coloca a sua assinatura. Dessa forma: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) Para a assinatura, vc colocar quatro "tils" e o seu nome ao lado. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 23h21min de 17 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Aviso Olá, estava olhando sua págna de usuário, e percebi um link externo, era seu facebook, se não se importar, gostei das imagens, e então, posso usá-las? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 11h56min de 18 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Resposta ao Aviso Claro que pode usá-las Sade, e também ficaria muito contente se divulgasse para seus amigos. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 13h27min de 18 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Mais observações Olá Razor! Como vai? Mais uma vez eu lhe digo para não colocar informações não-canônicas (fânon) em artigos canônicos. Vc aplicou isso na página Katarr, onde eu tive de reformá-la, pois vc adicionou um pouco da história de Darth Razor em Katarr. Pense: isso, de fato aconteceu canonicamente? Não. Então, peço para não fazer mais ;) Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 19h39min de 19 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Re:Dúvida Sim, é claro! As invenções dele são muito bem-vindas aqui. ;) Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 16h35min de 20 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Observação Olá Razor! Como vai? Bem, agradeço aos artigos que vc criou, continue assim! ;) Porém, há uma coisa que eu preciso dizer: sempre que vc for deixar uma mensagem para alguém, vá na página de discussão do usuário com que vc quer se comunicar, e envie a mensagem. Você, por exemplo, está criando página para ter que falar comigo, não é desta forma. Se quiser tbm, há o chat para agilizarmos as conversas. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 18h15min de 20 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Star Wars Wiki Olá Razor! Como vai? Olha, sempre que vc retirar um artigo da Star Wars Wiki em Português e adicioná-lo aqui, sempre é para ser colocada a predefinição em seu final. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo!Ra98(discussão) 20h30min de 28 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Avisos Olá Razor, como vai? Olha, nós da Wiki Star Wars Fanon agradecemos muito as suas edições, continue assim ;) Porém, há algumas coisas que vc precisa saber: todo o artigo precisa de uma introdução, mas, o que é uma introdução? Introdução é o texto que vem antes da Biografia , olhe o artigo do Hamok Onion. Viu? O artigo tem uma introdução antes de ser falado algo na Biografia . Também criamos o Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Leiaute, leia-os para aprender mais. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 23h14min de 2 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC)Ra98 Fórum Olá Razor, como vai? Olha, nós estamos com algumas ideias para a nossa página principal no Fórum, e precisamos da sua opinião. E outra coisa: tente usar a predefinição para a infobox de um usuário. ;) Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 02h30min de 4 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC)Ra98 Re:Darth Traxyn Olá Razor, como vai? Bem, eu criei o Darth Traxyn, portanto pode usá-lo em seu livro. Mas vc pretende publicar esse livro em algum lugar? Por que se for nesse caso, haverá algum problema com o direito autoral do personagem, que seriam meus. Mas, se for só para escrever o livro mesmo, mas sem publicar em algum lugar oficial, vc pode usá-lo. ;) Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 22h56min de 4 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC)Ra98 Re:Re:Darth Traxyb Nesse caso, pode usá-lo. Razor, sempre q vc for me deixar uma mensagem, vc vai na minha página de discussão e me manda uma mensagem. Não precisa criar uma página para isso, como já havia lhe falado. Ahh e não se esqueça de colocar o título e a assinatura ;) Ra98(discussão) 23h13min de 4 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC)Ra98 Chat Olá Razor, como vai? Amanhã eu estarei o dia inteiro no chat, peço q vc entre, para eu poder lhe explicar algumas coisas da wiki que talvez vc entenda melhor com a minha explicação :P Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 00h53min de 5 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC)Ra98 Introdução Olá Razor, como vai? Olha, vc está editando bem mas só no básico. Vc ainda está cometendo alguns erros nos artigos, como a introdução. Os seus artigos estão sem a introdução necessária. A introdução é a parte do artigo em que ele fala brevemente um pouco do personagem antes da Biografia . Olhe o meu artigo, por exemplo: Hamok Onion. Viu? Ele tem uma introdução que fala um pouco do personagem antes da Biografia . Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 20h35min de 7 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Adicionando imagens Olá Razor, como vai? Olha, vc ultimamente andou adicionando algumas imagens. Não há nenhum problema em adicioná-las, mas vc as adiciona na wiki e não as usa. Um dia desses, eu mesmo tive que eliminar as imagens pois não estavam sendo usadas. Temos políticas sobre isso, sendo que vc só pode adicionar imagens quando realmente for usá-las em seus artigos. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 00h55min de 13 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Como mandar mensagens Olá Razor, como vai? Olha, para me mandar uma mensagem não precisa vc criar uma página para isso. Como eu já havia lhe deixado uma mensagem como essa anteriormente aqui, vou ser breve: Para me mandar uma mensagem, vc vai em minha página de discussão, e me manda uma mensagem, é essa a forma correta de se fazer. Não se esqueça de colocar um título e uma assinatura, dessa forma: Título . E para a assinatura você faz dessa forma: ~~~~, que é representada por quatro "tils". Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 17h39min de 14 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Introduções Olá Razor, como vai? Olha, você anda esquecendo as introduções, já hoje vc criou um artigo sem ele, como eu já lhe havia pedido para colocar, pois o artigo fica mais bem estruturado. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo!Ra98(discussão) 01h03min de 15 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Introduções Bem, é irrelevante o fato de não ter muito o que falar sobre ele. Você pode adicionar uma breve introdução sobre ele no artigo, pois não haverá problema. ;) Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 01h12min de 15 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Artigo destacado Olá Razor, vou bem sim :P Seria um prazer para mim colocar o Darth Razor como um artigo destacado. Porém, por hora, eu ainda o vejo como um artigo que carece de "estilo" de uma certa forma. Mas se quiser mesmo, o nomeie para virar um artigo destacado aqui, para votarmos. Ah, e não se esqueça de colocar a sua assinatura ao final de suas mensagens. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 16h34min de 28 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Darth Razor Olá Razor, como vai? Olha, você não pode colocar um artigo como destacado sem antes adicioná-lo para votação de artigos destacados aqui. Se quiser promovê-lo a um artigo destacado, terá de ter uma votação primeiro. Semelhantemente a votação para artigos destacados da Star Wars Wiki em Português. Sei que foi a primeira vez, mas eu já tinha-lhe deixado-te uma mensagem sobre isso em sua página de discussão. Eu já adicionei o Darth Razor na votação para artigo destacado. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 18h39min de 4 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Biyy vc pode por o meu personagem, o Biyy no seu livro? *O the old Empire Legacy --Frod 21h55min de 13 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Byy na pagina Olá Brum, só pra avisar, eu coloquei Biyy no The Old Empire Legacy, e se vc quiser adicionar mais histoórias para minha página pode. --Frod 22h44min de 13 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Aviso Razor, como eu já havia dito, vc está esquecendo as introduções. Lembra de tudo o que eu lhe falei sobre isso? Espero que vc comece a fazê-las. Ra98(discussão) 01h36min de 14 de abril de 2013 (UTC) *Não, um artigo deve ter somente uma introdução que é o início da página. Ra98(discussão) 20h42min de 15 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Qual o nome do programa? Qual o nome do programa q vc usou para colocar sabres de luz nas fotos? Frod 18h19min de 14 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Negrito super badass Olá Brum, Razor, ou seja lá qual for seu nome, atenção nos negritos, como alguem me disse sei lá aonde, esses coisinhas super badass só devem ser usados uma vez na página, a não ser q seja uma palavra diferente da outra, como Darth Razor e Razor, eu acho q é assim, ok...tchau --Frod 18h32min de 17 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Sano Olá Brum, vc pode me deixar por Darth Anaxis na minha pag: Associação dos Lordes Imperiais e depois adicionar umas histórias nela? Ass: O cara q sai do chat misteriosamente, o Froddinho! Sano Deixe então eu tava procurando algum Sith, pq, como eu n tenho criatividade, eu n consigo criar ei, q tal eu e vc criarmos um Sith,q sei lá, vive da Era da Velha República até a Nova Rep, talvez na Nova como um dróide, sei lá... Chat hj as 16:01 --Frod 09h55min de 18 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Sanθ/Novo Sith Aham entra hj as 17:00 ou mais cedo pra gente criar, primeiro iremos ver o nome, depois a história, e depois criamos. E eu n preciso do Sano, ja q é da Velha Rep. Esse Sith vai entra no lugar dela. --Frod 10h11min de 19 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Artigos canônicos fanonizados Olá Razor! Olha, artigos que são canônicos mas com informações fânon não existem. Os artigos cânon devem ser preservados aqui na wiki. ;) Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 02h14min de 21 de abril de 2013 (UTC) DSK-82 Olá Razor! Sim, mudei o nome pois como essa é uma wiki em português, um nome que dá para ser traduzido do inglês para o português não ser feito, não tem sentido algum. Ajeite o nome dele no corpo do artigo. ;) Ra98(discussão) 18h07min de 25 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Páginas incompletas Olá Razor! Gostaria de te pedir que somente criasse páginas completas, sem a predefinição , pois há muitas páginas assim. Ra98(discussão) 20h45min de 29 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Aviso Razor, nas fontes o nome correto é "The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia", não "The Completely Star Wars Encyclopedia" ;) Ra98(discussão) 18h04min de 1 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Razor. esto passando para visar que a forma das categorias mudaram. Num artigo, vc coloca as categorias em ordem alfabética. E outra: quando vc categoriza um artigo como "Lordes Sith", não se coloca outra sendo "Lorde Sith", até pq vc categoriza errado assim. E nem com "Humanos", ai vc coloca "Humano", não faz sentido e é errado. Ra98(discussão) 17h19min de 6 de maio de 2013 (UTC) RE:Darth Razor destacado Olá Razor! Bem, peço q vc tenha paciência, termine por completo o artigo do Darth Razor. Pelo que eu li, nas primeiras linhas do seu artigo há erros, repetições de palavra e etc. Quando vc terminá-lo, eu direi exatamente o q vc deve fazer para eliminar esses erros ;) Ra98(discussão) 19h16min de 2 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Minha Wiki Olá Razor, eu vim aqui pra avisar que eu to com gripe, mas não é só isso, eu criei uma wiki e preciso muito de sua ajuda lá, o link é esse: http://pt.legiao-urbana.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Legi%C3%A3o_Urbana, e é só sobre legião urbana, se você puder me ajudar com o simbolo gráfico, o nome da wiki, e o favicon, eu agradeço, passa lá e eu te coloco como administrador XD --Frod 19h26min de 5 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Não, não Razor, o que me diz de Guerra de Katarr? Não há nada nela. É por isso q eu peço q vc pare de criar páginas incompletas só para colocar a . Isso tira a qualidade de uma página, como a sua. Espero mesmo que vc se conscientize disso. Ra98(discussão) 17h56min de 10 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Mesmo assim. Se for para criar uma página e colocar nada nela, pois vai digitar algo nela depois, nossas páginas não teriam nada. E se vc não tiver tempo, nunca crie uma página sem nada para editar depois. Crie a página e edite nela somente quando vc tiver tempo. E quando isso acontecer, espero que nunca mais, não precisa colocar a quando já tem a . Ra98(discussão) 01h33min de 11 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Razor, agora é somente uma recomendação, fique tranquilo: quando vc escreve algo na , não é bom colocar links no texto. Pois assim, não poderemos mais colocar o mesmo link no corpo do artigo, pois já tem na citar. Cuidado com a repetição de link. Por exemplo, se já existe uma palavra com link no mesmo texto, não precisa colocar de novo essa palavra com link. Os anos, por exemplo 3.000 ABY, se escreve com ponto, vejo que em alguns artigos seus vc não colocar isso. Lembre-se que após a casa das dezenas, há a presença de um ponto. E Razor, em legendas de imagens, coloca-se ponto final nelas. Muitos de seus artigos não possuem ponto final nas legendas de imagens, e nem nas legendas da predefinição citar quando vc as coloca. Já não é a primeira vez que eu lhe digo isso. Antes de mais nada, concerte todos os seus artigos com o que eu acabei de lhe ensinar. Ra98(discussão) 22h56min de 11 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Razor, somente o administrador pode colocar um artigo como semi-protegido. Um artigo só é colocado assim só se ele for vandalizado de alguma forma. E outra: vc conhece os períodos do universo Star Wars? Pelo que eu li, a história do Darth Razor se passa na Era da Velha República, não na pré-República. Ra98(discussão) 21h35min de 14 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Eu sei, mas aqui trabalhamos com tempo linear, cronológico. Dessa forma, mesmo ele sendo levado ao passado, não coloque na eras, pois pode confundir o usuário leitor antes mesmo de ele ler o artigo. Ra98(discussão) 02h49min de 17 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Razor, não entendeu quando eu falei para não criar páginas incompletas, e colocar a ? Pois bem, temos mais uma ainda para ser completada por você. Ra98(discussão) 22h05min de 25 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Razor, não é a primeira vez que lhe digo isso, vc está fazendo tudo o que eu disse q não era para fazer. Esquece de colocar os pontos finais nas legendas de imagens que vc coloca, e coloca crases que não existem nos artigos, e ainda comete os mesmo erros em relação à ortografia. Repete os mesmo links, repete as palavras sucessivamente, deixando o texto horrível, não coloca os nomes das predefinições em maiúsculo, como: , não . Viu o trabalho que deu para eu ajeitar o Chay Cafor? Comece a ajeitar esses erros, não avisarei outra vez! Ra98(discussão) 13h31min de 26 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Nos seus casos, a predefinição está vindo primeiro, início de frase, vai deixá-la em minúsculo? E outra, o nome da predefinição, exemplo, é Citar, e nomes não deixamos em minúsculo. Veja em seus artigos, há sim erros de ortografia. E mesmo depois de eu ter pedido para sessar a criação de páginas com a Emuso, você ainda ontem criou uma nova, para terminar no dia seguinte, ou no mesmo dia. Custa vc criar a página e terminá-la no mesmo dia só quando vc tem tempo? E tome cuidado com essas repetições de palavras, links, bote os pontos finais e cuidado com as crases, pesquise em que ocasiões coloca-se as crases nas frases. Ra98(discussão) 18h21min de 26 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Pois bem, nesse caso vc pode colocar a Emuso. Mas quando isso acontecer, justifique-se para mim, para evitarmos sermões como esses. ;) Ra98(discussão) 19h52min de 26 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Razor, sugiro que você ajeite o Darth Zeral, está com uma qualidade não muito boa, e ajeite-o conforme as coisas que eu já lhe falei por aqui. Já adiantei algumas coisas nele, ou seja, faltam poucas coisas para vc ajeitá-lo. Não direi para vc onde estão os erros, vc terá de caçá-los, como se fosse um teste. ;) Que a Força esteja com você! Ra98(discussão) 14h59min de 2 de junho de 2013 (UTC) *Razor, eu tenho mais notícias: nas legendas do Citar, vc não precisa colocar ponto final. O nome correto é "The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia" não "The Completely Star Wars Encyclopedia". E coloque os pontos finais nas legendas das imagens ;) Ra98(discussão) 23h50min de 13 de junho de 2013 (UTC) *Olá Razor! Como vai? Pois bem, quero lhe dar um conselho sobre como criar artigos sobre batalhas e etc. Vejo, que em todo artigo sobre batalha q vc criou, o senhorio colocou " História " como título pra descrever o q aconteceu nessa certa batalha. Essa não é a forma correta de fazer. Para escrever um artigo sobre batalha, vc deve dividi-lo em três partes para descrever o q ocorreu, elas são: " Prelúdio " (para escrever o q aconteceu antes da batalha para ela ser lutada), " A batalha " (para descrever o q ocorreu durante a batalha) e o " Resultado " (para descrever os resultados da batalha, o que ela influenciou posteriormente). Tome por base esse artigo sobre batalha q eu escrevi na Star Wars Wiki: Primeira Batalha de Korriban (Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço) e ajeite em seus artigos ;) Que a Força esteja com você! Ra98(discussão) 15h12min de 8 de julho de 2013 (UTC) Re:Darth Zeral Eu particularmente gostei do artigo. Agora, tem um erro q vc comete a todo momento: o passado. Vc esquece de conjugar os verbos na forma do passado, lembre-se: aqui é um banco de dados de páginas fânon, portanto, devem estar no passado. Eu já ajeitei uma parte do artigo. Mais uma coisa: vc sabe a diferença entre "era" e "foi"? Ra98(discussão) 18h13min de 3 de junho de 2013 (UTC) Dupla Aliança Olá Razor, como vai? Bem, estou aqui para lhe dizer que nos artigos como organizações e tal, em suas infoboxes você anda dando algumas "mancadas". Como por exemplo, no artigo da Dupla Aliança, e assim como outros artigos seus sobre organizações, na infobox ao invés de vc colocar o nome do indivíduo que por exemplo foi o Chefe de Estado, vc coloca no lugar um cargo. Ora, não precisa disso, Chefe de Estado já é um cargo, então não adianta colocar outro cargo para o Chefe de Estado, mas sim o nome de quem foi ele. E assim com as outras seções da infobox que requer o nome dessas pessoas, não o cargo que eles ocupavam. Ra98(discussão) 22h27min de 20 de julho de 2013 (UTC) *Nesse caso terei de fazer umas mudanças aqui nas regras, pois se está na Star Wars Wiki dessa forma, e num artigo importante como o Império Galáctico, deve ser assim mesmo. ;) Ra98(discussão) 22h56min de 20 de julho de 2013 (UTC) *Entre no chat, fica melhor de explicar por lá ;) Ra98(discussão) 23h06min de 20 de julho de 2013 (UTC) Eras Olá Razor! Estou aqui para lhe dizer que vc anda esquecendo de colocar as eras de um artigo. Todo artigo deve ter uma era, menos espécies, planetas e entre outros. Ra98(discussão) 21h51min de 21 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Repetições de links Olá Razor! Estou aqui para te avisar que vc continua a repetir os links. A maioria eu estou tendo de retirar, mas das próximas vezes não irei corrigi-las, e se continuar, vc receberá mais uma advertência além dessa. Conscientize-se ;) Ra98(discussão) 01h06min de 24 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) *Razor, vc continua a cometer erros. Nos seus artigos vc repete links demais, coisa que é desnecessária, tem erros no texto (poucos mais há alguns), vive colocando links nos textos da predefinição , esquece algumas vezes de colocar os pontos nas datas de anos não dá espaços após cada seção do artigo e por ai vai. Já lhe disse isso várias vezes e parece não surtir efeito algum. Pare e repense imediatamente, senão serei obrigado a tomar medidas que não quero fazer para cumprir as políticas da Wiki Star Wars Fanon. Por isso, recomendar-lhe-ei novamente o ME e o GL. Faça bom uso e boas edições! Ra98(discussão) 23h23min de 26 de setembro de 2013 (UTC)